parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House (TheLastDreamworksToon Male Style)
Cast *Lincoln Loud - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Lori Loud - SpongeBob SquarePants *Leni Loud - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Luna Loud - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Luan Loud - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd N Eddy) *Lynn Loud - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Lucy Loud - Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) *Lana Loud - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Lola Loud - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Lisa Loud - Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) *Lily Loud - Harvey Beaks *Lynn Loud Sr. - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rita Loud - Bev Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *Clyde McBride - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Ronnie Anne Santiago - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Bobby Santiago - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Albert - Really Really Big Man (Rocko's Modern Life) *Charles - Spunky (Rocko's Modern Life) *Geo - Pascal (Tangled) *Walt - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Cliff - Pig (Home) Gallery RJ.jpg|RJ as Lincoln Loud Spongebob will never ditch again.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Lori Loud Heffer.jpg|Heffer Wolfe as Leni Loud Bodi-0.jpg|Bodi as Luna Loud ED EDD N EDDY Double D.jpg|Edd/Double D as Luan Loud Yang in the boat.png|Yang as Lynn Loud Ickis.jpg|Ickis as Lucy Loud Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Lana Loud Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko as Lola Loud Filburt.jpg|Filburt Turtle as Lisa Loud Harvey Beaks.jpg|Harvey Beaks as Lily Loud Ed Bighead.jpg|Ed Bighead as Lynn Loud Sr. Bev Bighead.jpg|Bev Bighead as Rita Loud Toothy.png|Toothy as Clyde McBride Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Ronnie Anne Santiago Sandy cheeks no worm.png|Sandy Cheeks as Bobby Santiago Thumb-spunky.jpg|Spunky as Charles Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Geo Sweetpea the secret life of pets.png|Sweet Pea as Walt Pig home.jpg|Pig as Cliff Episodes #Get the Message #Heavy Meddle #Making the Case #Driving Miss Havy #No Guts, No Glori #The Sweet Spot #A Tale of Two Tables #Project Loud House #Sound of Silence #Picture Perfect #Changing the Baby #Hand-Me-Downer #Butterfly Effect #Toads & Tiaras #Two Boys & A Baby #Cover Boys #Save the Date (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *All of characters has last name, "Loud". *It includes TLH Cosplay: Gallery RJ as Lincoln.png Harvey as Lily.png Filburt as Lisa.png Rocko and Lazlo as Lola and Lana.png Ickis as Lucy.png Yang as Lynn.png Edd as Luan.png Bodi as Luna.png Heffer as Leni.png SpongeBob as Lori.png Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:The Loud House Spoofs Category:TheLastDreamworksToon Category:Genderswap Spoofs